Stolen Gaze
by Aeneid
Summary: (Ragnarok Online) When the richest Mage in Geffen gets robbed by a potty-mouthed Thief, he gets more than what he had bargained for. Mage x Thief pairing!


My second RO fic! Enjoy~! This is dedicated to my beloved onee-san who edited it for me! Arigato gozaimasu, onee-san!!!! ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own Ragnarok Online. I however, own the plot and the characters. Any similarities of names of characters/guild names are purely coincidental.

Stolen Gaze

"Its Seig Vernin!" a female Mage screamed out loud, causing all the women nearby to shriek madly like a Female Thiefbug as a handsome chocolate brown-haired Mage with matching sapphire-blue eyes, a sexy smile to match his handsome face walked the busy streets of Geffen, the City of Magic in Rune-Midgard.

The said Mage sweatdropped as fan girls began to flock him like a celebrity. All female Mages in the area and a portion of the girls were a mix of the different class jobs. A few meters away, a female Thief eyed them curiously, watching the scene beginning to unfold.

"Seig!!!" they screamed and began to hound him. The boy began to panic!

"Um…" he cleared his throat, earning shrieks of delight from the girls. The female thief, however, raised one slender eyebrow in disgust, curiosity and amusement.

_'Rabid fan girls.' She thought in disgust, a frown appearing on her pretty face. _The raven-haired girl suddenly smirked in delight. Since that celebrity, or whoever the hell he is, distracted everyone, it was the perfect time to steal and get some loot!

_'I never knew that guy was the perfect bait for those girls!! How lucky I am today!'_

-------------------------------------------------

Seig Vernin, a.k.a. the 'Pretty Boy Mage', was trying to think of a perfect way to distract these girls so he could make his getaway pretty soon.

_'Damn it, at a time like this! I just came to buy some armor when they started to follow me like pets! For Odin's sake, they better stop or I'll cast Ice Wall to break free!' he thought, trying to keep calm in his usual 'I'm-trapped-by-these-fan-girls-so-help-me-Odin!!!!' situation. _After all, it DOES pay to be the only son of the most wealthiest and powerful Wizard in Geffen… and next in line to inherit a sum of fortune, which every girl in Rune-Midgard seems to die for.

He sighed again. The situation suddenly reminded him of his cheerful, optimistic and young looking mother, wanting her only baby boy to get married to a female Sage to continue the pure lineage of Wizards. By combining the two magic casters, it was a perfect combination. Or so what his mother had said.

His father, on the other hand, sided with his darling wife, wanting his only heir to marry at the age of 16, which was a bad thing, considering that he was going to be sixteen in the next few months.

Oh, how he hated his life!!!

The female thief, meanwhile, started to love her life again. Considering that she had just stolen bags of money worth at least 20k each from each fan girl, a slotted Damascus and some more rare items, she knew life was just so good… whenever money is involved, that is…!

_'Oh yes…! Thank YOU so much, Mr. Celebrity, whoever you are!' she thought slyly, emptying all the loot into her bag. She threw away the sacks that held the money early and she stood up, humming a tune as she began to stroll around Geffen happily, and her sack full of goodies from the early loot._

During her stroll, she had heard many things about the 'celebrity' she was referring from the whispers around the men…

"Son of the richest Wizard in Geffen… Lucky guy…" a male Archer said, looking at Seig with mild disgust.

"Damn him…! He stole my girlfriend away…!" a Swordie glared at the Mage.

As soon as she heard the word 'rich', her emerald green eyes sparkled madly like emeralds themselves. Another good loot from the Mage and she could be as rich as him! Sneering madly at the Mage, she began to formulate a plan…

-------------------------------------------------

The 'Pretty Boy Mage' or P.B.M. for short began to rummage his pockets for any available items just to escape the clutches of the dreaded 'fan club'. Happily, he took out his new Hide Clip and put it on.

"Sorry, but I've really got to go!" he said and suddenly disappeared. Hails of disappointed moans were heard throughout the fountain area but a female Mage casted Sight and his figure appeared, a few meters away from them.

As soon Hiromi Kisagi saw a flash of brown coming towards her, she used Hide and when he exited Geffen through the north exit, she followed him stealthily as not to let him know of her presence. A few good minutes later, he was panting heavily against a tree, obviously exhausted from the entire run.

_'Now's my chance!!!' she thought and appeared just a few meters away from him. _Thankfully, he didn't notice her presence and that gave her the opportunity to draw out her newly looted slotted Damascus. Then, she pointed the dagger at his back and hissed angrily in his ear. "Give me all your money, boy."

Seig suddenly froze in shock. Of all the times and places, he was going to be robbed by some weird Thief! When he tried to get a clear view of the person, the person barked angrily at him. "Don't you dare move or I'll kill you right then and there! You'd better cooperate if you still want to live, celebrity."

The person's hand wasn't even shaking. He's damn serious about this, he thought, whoever he is. Sighing angrily, he rummaged through his robes and handed out a bag full of money.

"Hand it out and don't turn around!"

That did it he thought angrily. As soon as the Thief held out his hand to get the loot, he grabbed the person's wrist and threw him over his shoulder.

"OUCH!!!!" the voice suddenly changed into a soprano, revealing the person's identity and gender easily. She was rubbing her lower back from the impact she received from the throw.

-------------------------------------------------

He couldn't believe it! A female Thief was the one who robbed him!

"What the hell are YOU looking at, boy?!?" she snapped angrily, fully aware that he was staring at her. "Look somewhere else!"

"Boy?" he wondered out loud. "How can that be when I'm fifteen?"

Hiromi rolled her eyes and shot back, sarcasm dripping heavily from the way she spoke. "Do I care about your age?!"

"Not really. How old are you anyway?"

"I'm twelve." She said smugly. "Got a problem with that, Mage?!"

Seig resisted letting his jaws drop down in shock. He couldn't believe it either! How can some… voluptuous Thief be only twelve?!?

"Only twelve?!" he managed to say.

"Duh."

_'Yeah, twelve and yet, very, very well endowed.' He thought, staring at the womanly curves she possessed._

He snapped back to reality only when she drew out a stiletto, pointing it at his neck. The Mage managed to draw out his Staff but she was too quick. A bag of zeny was at her left while the dagger was held at her right hand, pointing at him dangerously.

"Game Over, boy." she smirked.

-------------------------------------------------

Hiromi cackled happily at her hard day's worth of stolen goods. Her victim, meanwhile, was tied up against a poor tree, forced to listen to all her gloating.

"I am SOOOOOO damn lucky! Fast cash!!! Now I can buy my own house in Morroc and get far, far away from them!!!! Woo-hoo!!!!!!" she said and began to count her money, humming another aimless tune.

_'Where's my Ear Muffs when I need them?! Its getting cold and damn her voice!' he thought darkly as her voice kept on echoing at his head. Her sweet voice…_

"STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled angrily, unfortunately, out loud.

The humming suddenly stopped and she stood up, kicking the bark of the tree angrily. "Shut up, boy! I'll really kill you, I'm damn serious!" she took her Stiletto and made a small gash at his neck. He winced in pain.

"Did you like that?" Hiromi asked slyly.

He sighed. "If you wanted to play S&M with me, just say so. My bed's big enough for the two of us." He smirked back as he saw a bright red mark on her pale face.

"Perverted playboy!" she yelled angrily and kicked the tree again. The black-haired Thief took out a handkerchief, kneeled down at him and began to tie it around his mouth. Because of her short arms, she had to REALLY get close to him. From far away, it looked like the two were hugging.

The Mage suddenly found it hard to breathe! Their closeness was driving him mad…!

"Move your head forward, will you?! I can't tie this damn thing!!!"

And for the first time in his life, he found himself defying a little girl's command. Stubbornly, he pressed his head back.

"Ouch!" she yelped as his head smashed her fingers. "What's your problem, kid?!"

"Nothing." He replied at once.

"Cooperate then!" she pushed his head away from the tree's trunk and hastily began to tie the clothing around his mouth.

A group of passersby looked at them curiously and began to laugh. "Hey Hiromi!" a Female Archer called out, waving at her.

"Eh?" she turned around and saw her party. "Riina!"

"Hmm!" the Archer looked at her. "You, you've replaced him for US!" she feigned a hurt look. Hiromi, being the naïve girl she was, suddenly stood up and gave her friend a hug.

"Sorry!"

"Oh, Hiromi-chan. You silly girl, I was just joking!" Riina smiled and patted the Thief's head gently. "You're so naïve and cute!!"

That info suddenly registered in the victim's head. So the 'well-endowed Thief', as he called her, was naïve. And her name was Hiromi.

Hiromi laughed. "Oh well, that's me. Naïve and stupid."

"You're not stupid, you're just naïve, as Riina said." A Male Thief spoke up, grinning at her. "So, wanna go out with me?"

"No, I don't. Never in a million years."

"Yeah, let's get going." their party master, a female Acolyte, said. "She was busying doing something with her boyfriend so let's stop bothering them, okay guys?" she winked and the three walked away, laughing.

"HEY~!!!!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!?!" she yelled at them angrily.

_'Not a bad idea.' P.B.M. thought._

"Hmph, whatever that is, back to business." She sighed and retraced her steps back to him.

-------------------------------------------------

Seig cheered silently as he felt the ropes around him loosen. Thanks to that diversion earlier, he managed to cut off the ropes around him with much difficulty. It seemed that Hiromi was an expert in tying up people…!

"Don't move around too much… I'm tired…" she snapped, irritated.

Seig suddenly grabbed her by the waist, pulling her into his arms. Startled, she began to struggle.

"Let me go, hentai!!!"

"I want to ask you something…"

"WHAT?!?"

"Will you be my wife?" he said absent-mindedly, still hugging her close.

If it was humanly possible, Hiromi could've sworn her eyes grew as large as dinner plates. Was he serious?!?!

_'Of course not, you idiot.' She thought. 'Its just a distraction so he can escape.'_

"Stop joking."

"I'm not."

The girl pulled back and looked at him seriously. "Really now? Aren't you too young?"

"When I'm sixteen, which is a few months from now." He replied.

"Oh. I see." She said and stood up. From her bag, she took out the money she stole from him and threw it at him. "Leave." She commanded.

"Huh?" he looked at her, puzzled.

"I said LEAVE!!" she said angrily. "Go on, before I change my mind and kill you."

He stood up, dusted his outfit. "Hey, I was serious about that. Think it over, will you?"

_'I don't want to. You can't force me.' She thought bitterly._

As if reading her mind, he smirked. "I'll force you to think about me, every single day." with that, he grabbed her and kissed her lips softly.

"Mmpf!" Hiromi moaned in surprise at the sudden action towards her.

Seconds later, he pulled away, blushing furiously. Then, his head suddenly jerked to the left. Hiromi had just slapped him.

"Y-y-y-you perverted Mage!!! You s-stole my first kiss!"

Seig Vernin suddenly laughed. "Why would I do that? You're the Thief. You steal, right?"

"DON'T MOCK ME, YOU BASTARD!" she cursed angrily, grabbing her bag and ran to the direction of Geffen. On an impulse, he followed her.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going home!"

"Huh? In Morroc?" he wondered out loud.

"NO! I LIVE HERE IN GEFFEN!!!!! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!" she said angrily and ran even faster, until Seig couldn't catch up to her anymore.

_'You live in Geffen? How can that be?' he wondered to himself._

-------------------------------------------------

As soon as he got home, his mother had thrown him questions.

"Seiggy, where have you been?! I've been so worried!!! Is my poor baby's hurt and tired? Ah?! Why is there a cut on you neck?!? Were you robbed?!?!" Kana Vernin demanded.

"Cut…?" he touched his neck and saw blood dripping down to his shirt. "No. I was hounded by those girls again."

"Ooh…! My boy is such a heartthrob…!"

"Yeah." He replied and suddenly, he thought of Hiromi.

Kana looked at her son's absent-minded look and it looked like he was in love?!?

"A girl on your mind, Seiggy?"

That snapped him back to reality. Blushing furiously, he forced himself to look at his mother. "N-no mom."

"Don't lie to me, darling. I've seen that forlorn look too many times already in my life. I was like that myself whenever I think of your father when we were young. So, tell me who's the lucky girl!"

He hesitated but spoke up anyway. "Well, she's a Thief but its strange that she lives here. From what I've heard, her name's Hiromi."

"Hiromi? The brown-haired girl with matching emerald green eyes and a womanly figure even if she's just twelve years old? Her?" Kana smiled happily.

"How did you know??"

Kana chuckled. "She's supposed to be a Mage but she defied her parents and became a Thief instead. Rebellious girl, huh?"

"Yeah."

"If you were to ask me, I'd prefer her to be your future wife, you know.  But, I'm not so sure if your father would approve of you marrying a Thief."

"But, doesn't she have Wizard blood though she's a Thief?"

"You're quite right, dear. I'll tell your father about her, okay? ^_^  I want my Seiggy to be happy. Now, go take a bath while I prepare our dinner!" she kissed her son's forehead and skipped happily down the kitchen. Seig sweatdropped as he thought about his own mother, acting like a teenager himself. Oh well, who could blame her? She had married young, just like what he's going to do in a few months' time.


End file.
